


Sausage Cake

by meganelove



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganelove/pseuds/meganelove
Summary: "To say the least, they had been busy. But now, finally, they had time to themselves."Leorio sneaks away to give Kurapika an extra special birthday present.(This ficlet optimistically takes place long after the Dark Continent Arc. Originally written on Sept. 26, 2016.)
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 23





	Sausage Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcraft/gifts).



Leorio woke up with a start to a slight twinge in his bladder. Just as he planned. 

Their bedroom was still dark, a cool breeze blowing in through an open window. For the few moments his bladder could stand, Leorio lay in bed gazing at Kurapika curled up beside him still asleep, amazed they could sleep with such comfort, unguarded. Despite the relative security they had felt in recent years with the Phantom Troupe now decimated and Kurapika’s subsequent retirement from the Nostrade family, Kurapika still slept on his left side, trigger hand ready, and his chains hanging loosely from his right hand. Leorio’s eyes settled on the slack loops at his knuckles before he slowly rolled out of bed, careful not to rouse his armed and ready bedmate. Luckily, Kurapika had relaxed enough to no longer wake up every time Leorio rolled around in bed, and Leorio made it to the bathroom without so much disturbing a single chain. 

As Leorio disinterestedly watched his urine stream, he congratulated himself for perfecting his natural alarm clock. The night before, Kurapika stared at Leorio with disbelief as he watched him drink eight glasses of water right before bed.

“What are you doing, some sort of new health fad?” Kurapika asked, his nose wrinkled. 

“Read somewhere it would make your skin look younger. I’ve really been looking my age lately.” 

Kurapika snorted. “Finally, don’t you mean. It suits an old man to have an old face.” 

Leorio threw a pillow at Kurapika. “Just because I don’t have a pretty boy face like yours doesn’t mean I don’t care about my looks.” 

This, of course, had all been a cover to ensure Leorio could wake up before Kurapika without an alarm. Leorio’s own patented blatter wake up call never failed. Failure was actually not an option. Leorio didn’t want to see if Kurapika was into watersports in that way. 

Shaking the final droplets from his tip, Leorio ran down the list of to-dos for the morning: fish out the apron neither of them ever wore, heat up the oven, pull out the ingredients he hid in the garage fridge. He had this perfectly planned, and finally this year he would ace it. It had taken him long enough, after all these years. Every year, something or rather came up around Kurapika’s birthday, be the Dark Continent expedition, the Weeobio Fever epidemic in Jappon or the Gang Riots in Yorknew. 

To say the least, they had been busy. But now, finally, they had time to themselves. 

Leorio hummed to himself as he wrapped the apron around his bare torso. The small apron did little to cover or protect his body, but wasn’t wearing it for those purposes anyways. While naked-apron had always been more his thing, Kurapika didn’t seem unaffected by it. 

Shuffling around the kitchen, Leorio prepped what his mother made all his brothers: Spaitalian Breakfast Sausage Cake. With some apprehension, Leorio decided to bake it for Kurapika, though he wasn’t sure he would like it. Neither of them cooked often, let alone for each other, and on the rare occasion Leorio did, Kurapika never seemed impressed.

But this year, he wanted it to be different. They were no longer young. Their world didn’t feel like it was going to fall apart at any second and they had already reached the halfway point in the life. Yet, the final expanse felt longer, darker, and more mysteriously domestic. Up until this point, they had never had this, the lingering warmth from their two bodies always near, a shared household, a single address. 

Leorio stirred the sausages in the frypan, crackling oil droplets stinging the uncovered Parts of his waist. He winced, but continued onward. The pain wasn’t as great as what he faced in the past. 

After preparing the sausage, Leorio poured the oil into the cake batter and mixed. From behind, Leorio heard Kurapika approach him. So much for a surprise. 

“Kurapika…” he said softly, but before he could turn around, Kurapika wrapped his hands around him. 

“What are you doing up so early. Making breakfast? That’s unusual,” Kurapika mumbled into Leorio’s back. Leorio felt Kurapika’s cheek against him and he felt a prickle of desire stir in him. 

Not now, he told himself, not now.

“Just making a snack. Go back to bed, it’s still early.” 

“You’re one to talk, what time did you wake up?” Kurpaika shifted behind Leorio, allowing Leorio to feel Kurapika chest pressed against him. Despite his age, a gentle touch from Kurapika still caused him to pop a boner in a heartbeat 

Leorio sighed and he set the mixing bowl down, lacing both hands on Kurapika’s.

“I was going to make you my mother’s famous sausage cake...for your birthday…” 

“Seems like you made me a different kind of sausage,” Kurapika said with a smirk and dragged Leorio back to bed. 

Thankfully, Leorio remembered to switch off the oven before making his own version of Birthday Sausage Cake.


End file.
